Head Advisor Thomas
Current leader of Tandeli, is not king. Do not assume he is. The picture was done without any real idea of how old he is, will probably change. Appearance Somewhat stocky build, golden skin, brown eyes, tousled brown hair which is sometimes dyed purple, or whatever colour he fancies. Skills Understanding of science, people skills (despite being self proclaimed as awkward) music, acting Early Life Born near the capital with three siblings, Thomas showed theatrical abilities early on, but turned to science when he became of age. While studying Natural Sciences he met Logan, and the two learned how bad the environmental situation was in Tandeli, based on old anecdotal reports of the landscape and diversity. Once graduated Thomas and Logan went in different directions, Thomas working to try and fix these things. Problem was, people were acting outside of the law because the current ruler just couldn’t keep tabs on everything properly and so couldn’t even enforce environmental polices even if there were any. Thomas himself had little legal clout, but tried. He tried for about ten years before it wore on him too much. On top of that, war with Grancinco was announced, meaning that whatever funding Thomas had for his work was just gone. Revolution He got in contact with Logan again, who informed him of a group he was part of that also wasn’t happy about the war, and were working to do something about it. Thomas was reluctant, but got involved, meeting Patton, Roman, Virgil, Joan, Talyn, Leo, Quil etc. Thomas’s usefulness to the group came from the fact he had been around Tandeli a lot in the last twenty years, and people knew him as a friendly, if persistent person, so he could win people over quickly. Eventually, the queen was toppled, the current political situation was cracking, and the rebels were starting to implement their own government. Initially Roman was going to be the figurehead, but as a general rule, Thomas was more well liked, so he got the position. Ruling He did not want it, at all. He was more than happy to let Roman have it, but when a poll went out, it was clear what people wanted, so Thomas accepted. One of the first things he did was not declare himself king. There had been enough terrible monarchs and he wasn’t going to be one of them; it was time for something new. The new government was inspired by Duilitinn, as it had been implemented for a little while and seemed to be working well, and it solved the problem of enforcement. It was just a problem of who to select. Logan, Roman and Patton went to become the Advisors of the lands they were from, with Patton and Roman splitting the weird region to the north, and Thomas got to work with the capital. He worked backed by his newly formed council, and holds weekly Council meetings, and monthly Advisor and Council meetings. He rules from Triti, initially in the old Castle, which has since been converted into a museum and research building. Thomas and his Council have a new building combining the architectural styles of the regions of Tandeli. Personality Thomas is a bubbly, energetic man who prefers to look on the bright side of things, which is how he got his chosen Name; Optimism. Since becoming Head Advisor he has indulged in his more creative side, putting on and actively participating in music and theatre. He is openly gay, which in turn encourages his citizens to be true to themselves and be accepting of others.